


Lilina and Roy

by MagicBiscuit



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuuin no Tsurugi | Fire Emblem: Binding Blade, Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken | Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword
Genre: Cousins with a sibling reletionship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Sibling Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 11:31:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13523343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicBiscuit/pseuds/MagicBiscuit
Summary: Lilina looked up at the ceiling. This wasn’t the first time she'd found Roy like this and it probably wouldn't be the last. Roy had a lot to deal with, after all."Are you having a bad day?" she asked softly.





	Lilina and Roy

"Roy, are you there?"

Lilina knocked on Roy's bedroom door. No answer. She knocked again. Still there was no answer. Her blue eyes squinted and narrowed in on the keyhole. The room appeared to be completely dark.

Lilina was going to knock one more time when she heard a sob. Roy's sob. She swallowed hard and put her sweaty hand on the door handle. "I'm coming in okay?" she called out as she opened the door.

The room was dark and the air was stuffy. Lilina blinked a couple of times, trying her best to get her eyes used to the dark. She saw a figure curled up on what she believed was the bed. She stumbled her way over, holding her hands awkwardly in front of her. Roy's sniffles filled the air, making the already stuffy air seem heavier.

Lilina found the bed and sat down on its edge. She could Roy's feet against her lower back. She twirled some of her blue hair around her index finger. "What's wrong?" she asked. Roy shifted slightly. "Nothing" he croaked. Lilina reached out, her eyes having adjusted to the lack of light, and poked Roy's runny nose. "Somehow," she began while fishing a handkerchief out of her pocket, "I don't believe you." She pushed the handkerchief into Roy's hand. He blew his nose.

Lilina looked up at the ceiling. This wasn’t the first time she'd found Roy like this and it probably wouldn't be the last. Roy had a lot to deal with, after all.

"Are you having a bad day?" she asked softly.

There was a short silence. Roy opened his mouth, and then closed it again. He held a stuffed animal in the shape of a pegasus close to his chest. Lilina had a similar one. They had been given to them by their Auntie Florina the day each of them was born. Or so her father had said.

"I started thinking," Roy said quietly. He curled up more and tightened his grip on the toy. "Thinking about father and how he's been sick." Lilina put her hand on Roy's shoulder. She had no doubts that his thoughts were rather unpleasant. Roy sobbed again. He tried to speak, but unable to make his mouth from understandable sounds. Lilina edged closer and started rubbing her hand in a circle on Roy's back.

"What if Father has the same thing Mother had?"

Lilina stopped what she was doing for a split second. Roy was scared. Roy didn't want to lose his father the same way he lost his mother. She thought of her own parents. Her mother died in childbirth and her father died defending Lycia from Bern. She didn't want Roy to suffer the loss of a father like she had.

She bit her bottom lip. She couldn't lie and say that Uncle Eliwood was going to be perfectly fine. She wasn't a clairvoyant. She had no idea what the future would bring. She saw his shaking form. He was crying so much, he looked so incredibly small. Lilina nodded to herself. Sha had to cheer him up. Even just a little bit.

"Hey, Roy?" She began, careful to keep her voice gentle. She could feel his eyes on her. She took a deep breath. “Did father ever tell you about the time Uncle fell ill, during their journey to find your grandfather?” Roy shifted slightly. “No, he didn’t” Roy replied. Lilina rubbed her hands together. Maybe this story would lighten Roy’s mood.

“The entire thing started with Uncle getting a cold.” Lilina began. “Uncle insisted that they would keep going, but Father and Auntie Lyn decided that they should stay put.” Her eyebrows knitted together as she tried to remember the tale. “The very next day Uncle tried again to convince Father and Auntie Lyn that he could keep going, but he’d gotten worse during the night. So they forced him to rest for another day.”

Roy was now sitting up right next to Lilina. She has his attention at the very least.

She clicked her tongue and continued.

“The third day Uncle was _still_ sick, but this time neither Father nor Auntie Lyn could convince him to rest some more. Uncle said they wasted enough time as he exited the tent and fell on his face.” She paused when she heard Roy giggle. It was probably quite the amusing mental image.

“Father and Auntie Lyn helped him back on his feet, but despite what had just happened Uncle insisted that he was fine. That’s when Aunt Fiora appeared.”

Roy’s eyes lit up, “What did mother say?” he asked.

Lilina grinned.

“Aunt Fiora hit the ground with the bottom part of her lance. Everyone was quiet. Aunt Fiora looked at Uncle with her eyes narrowed,” Lilina changed her voice, trying her best to make it seem more dignified, “ _resting is as important as fighting, remember?_ ”

Roy gave a small gasp. He clearly understood what lay beneath his mother’s chosen words.

“Father said that when Aunt Fiora said this Uncle was shocked. So much so that he went back to his tent and rested the rest of the day. He didn’t argue after that and rested until he got better”

Both of them sighed. “Father has always been stubborn, at least that is what Marcus says” Roy said as he rested his head on Lilina’s shoulder. There was a short silence. “Father said that he would never let the disease break him,” Roy mumbled, “Do you think he could do that?” Lilina hummed, “I think he would never give up without a fight.” She said.

“I’m still scared.” Roy whispered, as if ashamed of himself. Lilina brought him into a hug. “That’s okay,” she reassured him. It was always okay to be scared. “You’re stronger than you think.” Lilina told him. “You’re the son of a Lycian noble man and an Ilian mercenary, I can’t think of a hardier combination” He leaned into her embrace. “Doesn’t the same apply to you?” he asked. Lilina laughed. Of course it did.

The air felt lighter as the two sat there on the bed. “Can we stay like this for a little bit?” Roy asked. Lilina hummed again.

They could stay like this for as long as he needed to.


End file.
